


HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO

by zafy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de viñetas sobre la relación de Harry y Draco<br/>Momentos difíciles, muerte, guerra.<br/>Los encuentros de Harry y Draco durante la guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuarto año: navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Viñetas creadas para el festival de C'est la vie en la comunidad de Fandom Insano; http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/276546.html

 

 

 

 **Título** : Hasta el fin del mundo  
 **Autor** : Zafy  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter   
 **Personaje/Pairing/Grupo** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Resumen** :Momentos difíciles, muerte, guerra. Los encuentros de Harry y Draco durante la guerra.   
 **Advertencias** : Mención a muerte de algunos personajes.  
  


**1**

  
**Cuarto año: navidad**  


 

  
Un beso medio robado, medio forzado, y al final aceptado.  
Draco estrujó más fuerte la túnica de gala de Harry, pegándolo a su cuerpo, dejando que esa lengua se colara en su interior; que el sabor a chocolate inunde sus sentidos. Chocolate caliente. Saliva caliente. Todo era caliente pese a estar en la época más fría del invierno.  
Harry sintió que su cuerpo era empujado, pensó que el beso se acabaría, pero no fue así, Malfoy se había impulsado y los había girado, ahora el aprisionado contra la pared era él, y Harry quiso protestar, pero la fuerza del beso, esos dientes mordiéndolo, lastimándolo, llevándolo a un punto que nunca había imaginado, eran demasiado.  
Una de sus manos voló hasta la cabellera rubia, enterró los dedos y sujetó las rubias hebras con fuerza, tirando de ellas y sintiendo a Malfoy gruñir dentro de sus labios.  
Dolor. Dolor que lo empujaba a buscar más y más. Draco bajó sus manos de la túnica de gala y fue hacia las caderas de Potter, sus propias caderas se empujaron y  _Oh, Slytherin bendito, qué bien se sintió eso._  
Harry quiso disfrutar más de eso tan raro que estaba pasando, pero entonces un ruido a la derecha los hizo saltar, se apartaron con tanta fuerza que Draco casi cayó entre los rosales.  
—No me digan que están peleando —dijo entonces Hagrid, apareciendo del brazo de Madame Maxime, que parecía más interesada en las estrellas que en cualquiera de ellos.  
—No… nosotros no… —Harry miró a Draco, estaba agitado y sonrojado, su cabello despeinado. Si Hagrid fuera más agudo se hubiera dado cuenta.  
—No molestes, semi gigante —Draco alisó su túnica y miró a Harry un instante, antes de mirar a Hagrid con rabia. Aunque, pensó luego, fue una suerte que Hagrid apareciera, de lo contrario, no quería imaginar cómo acabarían las cosas —, y tú, Potter, púdrete.  
Harry lo miró con rabia, se alisó también la túnica y caminó hacia el lado opuesto, trató de parecer tranquilo, pero sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza; sentía sus labios, allí donde Malfoy lo había mordido, quemar.  
Llegó hasta el Castillo y se encontró con Ron y Hermione discutiendo en medio del atrio principal. Ambos voltearon a mirarlo y él se espantó de pensar que ellos lo habían adivinado.  
—¿Dónde estabas? —gritó Hermione, estaba furiosa, con el moño empezando a desordenarse. Ron se veía culpable.  
—Fui al baño —explicó Harry, medio confundido; lo cual no era del todo falso, solo que camino al baño había visto a Malfoy alejándose hacia el jardín, como siempre, lo había seguido, y Malfoy lo había descubierto, se habían agarrado a golpes y en algún momento, de alguna manera que aún no comprendía, habían terminado…  
—¡Pues vayan a su habitación! —les gritó Hermione; Harry parpadeó confundido, se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos y no entendía de qué iba todo el jaleo con sus amigos, pero mientras pudiera salir de allí, él encantado.  
Corrió junto a Ron escaleras arriba, mientras su amigo farfullaba algo como  _¡mujeres!,_ Harry no miró atrás, no quería pensar siquiera en que Malfoy podía estar por allí.  
Cuando se dejó caer en su cama, tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño.  
Varios pisos más abajo, en su propio dormitorio, Draco tocaba sus labios, confundido. Pansy se había dejado besar, y seguramente eso era algo bueno, pero mientras los dedos recorrían el labio inferior, no era ese beso el que recordaba, el que hacía sus labios hormiguear…


	2. Capítulo 2: Muerte

**Título** : Hasta el fin del mundo (2/7)  
  
 **Autor** : Zafy  
  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter   
  
 **Personaje/Pairing/Grupo** : Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
  
 **Resumen** :Momentos difíciles, muerte, guerra. Los encuentros de Harry y Draco durante la guerra.   
  
 **Advertencias** : Mención a muerte de algunos personajes.  
  


* * *

  
  


  
**2**   
**Quinto año: Muerte**   


****

 

Harry salió de la cabaña de Hagrid sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. Le había dicho al semi-gigante que iría a ver a Ron a la enfermería, aunque en realidad venía de allí. Había peleado con Malfoy en el pasillo y presentía que por más que McGonagall los había mandado afuera, el chico aún estaría rondando su camino para meterse con él.  
Avanzó hacia el sauce boxeador, rondando cerca del bosque prohibido y entonces una mano tiró de él con fuerza, metiéndolo entre los árboles.  
—Aquí no está tu profesora para defenderte, Potter —le dijo Draco, empujándolo contra un árbol. Tenía la varita en una mano pero no parecía tener intensión de hechizarlo aún.  
—No necesito que me defienda nadie —replicó Harry, empujando a Draco, que tropezó un poco y dio con el culo en el suelo. Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo más se sentó sobre él y lo inmovilizó contra el suelo.  
El pasto estaba frío y húmedo y Draco sentía su cabello llenándose de hojas. Jadeó por la fuerza con que Harry lo sujetaba por los hombros contra el piso. Intentó levantarse, pero Potter parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte de pronto.  
—El que va necesitar ayuda eres tú —continuó Harry inclinándose hacia delante —¿Te crees muy machito atacándome por detrás y metiéndome al bosque? ¡No eres más que un cobarde llorón¡ —Harry levantó la voz, últimamente tenía la sensación de que no podía manejar su rabia… Todo era demasiado difícil. Sintió a Draco temblar ligeramente bajo su cuerpo, pero no le importó. No le importaba nada más que dañar y lastimar, provocar dolor. Aunque ningún dolor se comparaba al que sentía él por la muerte de Sirius.  
Draco nunca había visto esa mirada antes, y el terror lo invadió por un momento, aunque luego reaccionó, trató de moverse, de patear y de empujar, finalmente pudo mover una mano lo suficiente para darle un golpe en la nariz.  
—¡Mi padre está en Azkaban! —le reclamó Draco, empujándolo con más fuerza ahora que había perdido el equilibrio por sostenerse con una mano la nariz, donde lo había golpeado —, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, deshonrarnos de esa manera…—Draco pudo al fin empujar a Harry y lo tiró contra el suelo, sin perder tiempo, se lanzó contra él y lo asió del cabello, tirando con fuerza.  
—Maldito bastardo —jadeó Harry, tenía una mano levantada, arañando el dorso de la mano de Draco y tratando de soltarse, con la otra presionaba el pecho de Malfoy, apartándolo.  
—¿Ya no eres tan valiente? —Draco jaló más fuerte el cabello —, idiota mestizo, mi padre está en problemas por tu culpa…  
—¡No! —gritó Harry, su rabia bulló con más fuerza y eso le dio la energía suficiente para lanzar a Draco hacia un lado, sintió su cabello siendo arrancado, pero ese dolor no lo detuvo, antes de darse cuenta le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla y luego otro en el pómulo, Malfoy le respondió con un golpe en el estómago, lo que hizo que se doblara hacia delante.  
Draco lo empujó hacia el lado y volvió a la carga, se lanzó sobre él y le dio un golpe en la mejilla. Antes de darse cuenta ambos rodaban hacia el interior del bosque, agarrándose a puñetazos y golpes, tratando de lastimarse, jadeando, gritando y al final, sin darse cuenta, llorando.  
Draco estaba sobre el pasto, tenía el rostro inclinado hacia un lado, Harry estaba sobre él, con la cabeza en su pecho, respirando agitadamente. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero todo se atracaba en su garganta. Quería decir lo que sentía, decir cuánto le dolía, pero no podía.  
Draco tomó aire y se calmó, pero Potter parecía no poder detenerse, se agarraba con fuerza a su túnica y temblaba. Draco se elevó un poco y pudo ver su rebelde cabello negro cayendo a los lados.  
—Potter —llamó en un susurro.  
Harry elevó el rostro y vio a Malfoy, manchado de sangre y barro, con el cabello desordenado y los ojos hinchados.  
—Potter —repitió Draco.  
—Cállate —le dijo Harry antes de lanzarse sobre él, ya no para pelear, sino para besarlo, el sabor de sus lágrimas se mezcló con el sabor de la sangre de Draco, y le pareció tan adecuado. Sus lágrimas y su sangre siempre estarían mezcladas.  
Draco trató de   detenerlo por un instante, uno muy pequeño, pero al final no pudo resistirse y jaló a Harry de los brazos, hasta que lo tuvo sobre él.  
Harry se movió con rapidez y con una destreza que no conocía, antes de darse cuenta, estaba sentado a ahorcajadas de Draco, meneándose y agitándose contra él, que no dejaba de jadear.  
Draco se dejó empujar hasta que su espalda dio contra un árbol, la superficie era áspera, y pese a que tenía puesta su túnica, sintió que le lastimaba la piel, pero eso no le importó, un dolor más, un sufrimiento más, no era nada. Sus manos sujetaron las caderas de Potter y comenzaron a guiarlo para que se moviera con más fuerza, con más rapidez, mientras sus labios se mordían, sus lenguas se invadían y perseguían.  
Harry jadeó cuando un placer que no había sentido hasta ese momento recorrió todo su cuerpo, no tuvo que ser muy versado en el sexo como para saber que se había corrido, dentro de sus pantalones, sobre Draco Malfoy.  
Draco elevó las caderas un poco más y se abrazó a Harry, ahogando un gemido en el hombro del chico. Permaneció abrazado a él, jadeando.   
—Mi padrino, Sirius, murió allí. Tu tía lo mató —susurró Harry, su garganta le ardía, por primera vez en días se sentía capaz de decir que Sirius había muerto sin destrozar las cosas a su alrededor.  
—No sabía que era tu padrino.  
—Yo tampoco lo supe hasta hace poco —Harry se encogió de hombros, su cuerpo se sentía relajado y tranquilo sobre el de Draco, apoyado contra su hombro. Podría dormirse allí. Dormir como no había podido en los últimos días.  
—Mi padre está en prisión. Tu gente lo envió allí —le dijo entonces Draco —, mi familia ahora ha caído en desgracia.  
—No fue mi gente —aclaró Harry, levantándose un poco para verlo a la cara, seguramente ambos estaban igual de sucios y manchados —, fue tu señor, el amo de los Malfoy, el que dejó que se quedara allí, piénsalo, si es tan fuerte… ¿por qué no libró a tu padre como lo hizo con Bella?  
Draco abrió la boca para contestar y luego la volvió a cerrar, no sabía qué decir.  
—Lamento que tu familia haya caído en desgracia, pero alégrate de tener a tu padre aún, y a tu madre. Yo ya no tengo ni a mi padrino. —Harry se apartó y se puso en pie con lentitud, sus piernas y brazos dolían, se sentía sucio y sabía que debía tomar una ducha con urgencia. Dio un par de pasos y la voz de Malfoy lo detuvo.  
—Los Malfoy no tenemos amo —le amonestó Draco, poniéndose en pie también.  
Harry lo miró un instante y negó con la cabeza.  
—No tienes ni idea, Malfoy, ni idea…

  
*


	3. Capítulo 3: El Asesino

Título: **Hasta el fin del mundo (3/7)**  
  
Autor:  **Zafy**  
  
Fandom:  **Harry Potter**  
  
Personaje/Pairing/Grupo: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Resumen:Momentos difíciles, muerte, guerra. Los encuentros de Harry y Draco durante la guerra.  
  
Advertencias: Mención a muerte de algunos personajes.  
  
  


  
**3**   
**Sexto año: El asesino**   


  
**  
**

El calor del whisky de fuego le quemó la garganta y pareció incendiarlo hasta el estómago. Draco hizo un gesto de descontento y luego dio otro trago más, este ya no se sentía tan caliente, pero sí mucho más reconfortante. Miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba oscuro y nublado. Pronto llegaría el amanecer. Era demasiada presión, demasiado riesgo. Prefería quedar inconsciente por el alcohol y despertar momentos antes de que todo se iniciara.  
—No puedes estar aquí bebiendo —le dijo entonces Potter, apareciendo de pronto. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Mira, Potter, primero que sí puedo, es más, lo estoy haciendo —aseguró levantando la botella un poco —, y segundo, que no es tu maldito asunto. ¿Por qué no desapareces y me dejas en paz?  
—¿No eres muy joven para beber?  
—Y tú muy joven para una guerra y bla, bla, bla —Draco dio un sorbo más a su bebida y se giró para apoyarse contra la ventana —, hazme un favor por una vez en tu vida, y desaparece.  
—No. Sé que algo traman… algo está pasando, y como siempre, nadie me dice nada. Tú sabes qué ocurre y me lo vas a decir.  
Draco soltó una carcajada amarga.  
—¿De verdad crees que te lo diré? Yo encantado cambio de lugar contigo, prefiero vivir en la ignorancia, a saber lo que sé, pero escúchame bien, Potter, algo que no soy es un soplón, no te diré nada. Puedes intentar obligarme, pero no lo haré.  
—Sigues siendo demasiado joven para beber —dijo Harry luego de un largo silencio. Ese año había sido espantoso, con las constantes noticias de la guerra que se estaba desarrollando fuera del colegio, con Malfoy actuando cada vez más extraño, ni siquiera se metía con él, con la ausencia de Sirius y sin que nadie le quisiera decir nada.  
—En realidad soy legalmente mayor de edad —contestó Draco después de un rato más, su mirada no había querido posarse en Potter, sino en el cielo, se preguntaba si es que mañana a esa hora estaría muerto. —Hoy es mi cumpleaños —informó Draco luego de la mirada confusa de Potter.  
—¿Por eso estás bebiendo? —preguntó Harry sin saber si felicitarlo por su cumpleaños o no.  
Draco lo miró desconcertado un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros.  
—¿Puedo probar un poco?  
Draco no dijo nada y en silencio le pasó la botella, sus dedos rozaron los de Potter. Los recuerdos de las ocasiones anteriores en que había estados solos volvieron a su mente. Draco los tenía recluidos al rincón más oscuro de su memoria, eran bizarros y sinsentido. Ese año había intentado mantenerse lejos de Potter, por su propio bien y porque en realidad tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar.  
Harry tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó no toser cuando el contenido caliente le recorrió el cuerpo. Ahora comprendía porqué los adultos bebían, era de alguna manera reconfortante.  
Observó de reojo a Draco; pálido, más pálido que nunca, bajo la escasa luz de la noche y las antorchas. ¿En realidad eran ya tan grandes? Draco tenía diecisiete, y él pronto los cumpliría. Estaban en guerra; tal vez ninguno llegaría a los dieciocho…  
Draco tomó la botella de vuelta y le dio un trago más.  
—Te he estado siguiendo —confesó Harry tras el segundo trago.  
—Lo sé —Draco sintió su cabeza más ligera, pero no el peso en su pecho —, ha sido jodidamente difícil evitarte.  
—Si tan solo pregunto en que bando estás, aunque creo que ya sé la respuesta, ¿me contestarías?  
—No —respondió rápidamente Draco, aunque con tranquilidad.  
—Lo imaginé.  
El silencio se alargó aún más, ambos bebieron con calma, mirando al cielo como si allí se desarrollara el más interesante de los espectáculos.  
Harry empezó a sentir su cabeza pesada, todo empezaba a tornarse un poco irreal. Giró a ver a Draco, estaba apoyado en el alfeizar, su cabello estaba suelto y caía a los lados, se veía lejano pese a estar a solo medio metro.  
—Tú y yo; ¿alguna vez lo has pensado? —preguntó Harry.  
—No, no he querido hacerlo —contestó Draco, girando a mirarlo, se sentía mareado, pero pensaba que pese a eso estaba bastante coherente.  
—Yo tampoco lo he pensado mucho, hasta este momento. Es raro.  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
—Somos raros.  
Harry mordió el labio inferior y miró de vuelta hacia el cielo.  
Draco siguió su mirada, la noche estaba igual que hace media hora. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que aquella podía ser su última noche. Su única noche. Y ellos dos estaban allí. Juntos.  
Harry sintió la mano de Draco sobre su hombro, ni siquiera se sorprendió, simplemente giró el rostro lo suficiente para encontrarse con sus labios.  
No había mentido al decir que no había pensado mucho en ellos. La última vez en el bosque era algo que se negaba a recordar. Sobre todo porque no lo podía entender.  
Draco retrocedió lentamente, la boca de Potter aún estaba sobre la suya. Era curioso que ahora tuviera un sabor a whisky, a adulto; la primera vez sabía a chocolate, aún a niño. Chocaron contra la pared, pero Draco no tenía intenciones de que su espalda se lastimara como la última vez, así que jaló a Harry hacia el piso y sin dejar de besarse o tocarse, se tendieron uno junto al otro. Sobre ellos la noche empezaba a despejarse y dejaba ver una parte de la luna.  
*  
¿Por qué Draco había dejado que Potter lo follara? No tenía ni idea, todo había empezado con besos rudos, caricias sobre la ropa y luego las cosas se habían salido de control. Sabía que si lo hubiera exigido, Potter se hubiera dejado follar, pero no era eso lo que necesitaba en ese momento.  
Draco tomó aire mientras sentía su interior arder, una de sus piernas estaba enredada en la cadera de Potter, la otra sobre su hombro; sus labios mordidos, las manos de Potter estaban dejando marcas en su piel, pero ni un solo dolor era suficiente. Parecía que nunca sería suficiente.  
Harry dejó los labios de Draco y bajó por la barbilla, mordió el cuello, se despegó de su cuerpo lo suficiente para morder la clavícula y el pecho. Sus cuerpos se agitaban el uno contra el otro, chocando, retorciéndose, lastimándose, satisfaciéndose. Harry nunca había pensado en el sexo como algo así de intenso. Como algo que podría lastimarlo y a la vez reconfortarlo. El asombro que tuvo cuando Draco le pidió que lo follara pasó rápidamente, siendo reemplazado por la necesidad, no solo de satisfacerse, sino también de darle a él lo que necesitaba.  
Draco se acarició con rudeza, mientras Potter se empujaba contra él una y otra vez. Estaba empapado en sudor, pese a que era de noche y entraba aire frío, sus músculos ardían por el esfuerzo y cuando se corrió lo hizo gritando fuerte, agitándose, su cuerpo entero tembló y claramente sintió a Potter derramándose en su interior.  
Soltó las piernas de Draco y se dejó caer a un lado, agitado, jadeando, bañado en sudor y con varias marcas en el cuerpo; marcas que Draco le había hecho. Ninguna de ellas le molestaba en realidad.  
—Decir algo sería inadecuado —murmuró Draco un largo rato después. Ambos habían jalado sus ropas, se habían abrigado y vuelto a la botella de whisky.  
—Entiendo —suspiró Harry. Miró a Draco vestirse y lo imitó.  
Aun así, una vez vestidos y listos para irse, cuando la noche parecía a punto de morir, ninguno de los dos se animó a marcharse.  
La botella de whisky se acabó y ambos terminaron sentados, uno junto al otro, la cabeza de Potter sobre el hombro de Malfoy, durmiendo hasta que ya era más de las diez de la mañana.  
El primero en despertar fue Malfoy, que se puso en pie, sobresaltado. Los músculos le dolían; incluso lugares de su cuerpo que no conocía.  
Miró a Potter con detenimiento y luego ajustó su túnica un poco más para poder marcharse.  
—No creo que seamos hombres —dijo entonces Harry, sorprendiendo a Draco.  
—¿Somos niños jugando a la guerra? —preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja. El no hablar de lo que pasaba entre ellos parecía un acuerdo tácito.  
—Algo así.  
Draco asintió y antes de salir se giró para ver a Potter nuevamente, en realidad si creía que ellos ya eran hombres. Hombres hechos a la fuerza.  
—Solo sigue tu instinto, nunca has sido malo en eso —le dijo Draco, y antes de dejar que Harry respondiera algo, desapareció.

 


	4. Capítulo 4: Combatientes

Título: **Hasta el fin del mundo (4/7)**

 

Autor:  **Zafy**

 

 

Fandom:  **Harry Potter**

 

 

Personaje/Pairing/Grupo: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 

 

Rating: NC-17

 

 

Resumen:Momentos difíciles, muerte, guerra. Los encuentros de Harry y Draco durante la guerra.

 

 

Advertencias: Mención a muerte de algunos personajes.

 

 

 

  
**4**   
**Guerra: Combatientes**   


****

  
****   


Grinmauld Place era un hervidero de gente, todos corrían de un lado al otro tratando de ayudar y de no estorbar. Harry estaba sentado al inicio de las escaleras con su varita en una mano, su mejilla tenía un corte y sangraba, sentía la sangre bajar lentamente, su piel ardiendo, pero aun así no se podía mover.

La muerte lo rondaba. Sirius, Dumbledore… y ahora Remus y el señor Weasley.

Se preguntó cuánta gente más tendría que ver morir. ¿Cuándo moriría él?, ¿cuándo encontraría esa paz que tanto ansiaba?

—Harry, debes dejar que te cure —le dijo entonces Hermione, apareciendo delante de él; sus ropas estaban manchadas y tenía el cabello más alborotado que nunca, pero sus ojos brillaban con determinación. Pese a todo ella no perdía la esperanza. Harry la envidió por eso.

—Estoy bien, termina con los demás, necesitan más ayuda.

—Ellos ya han sido curados, la señora Weasley está descansando arriba, Ron está con sus hermanos… Andrómeda está con Teddy.

—¡No necesito que me cures! —gritó Harry, su mal carácter afloraba cada vez más seguido, él sabía que era porque no podía hacer nada y eso lo frustraba.

—Harry…

—Déjame solo —susurró, apretando los dientes y poniéndose de pie.

—No te dejaremos solo, estamos aquí, listos para ayudarte y…

—No necesito ayuda, no necesito nada —gruñó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Por suerte Hermione no lo siguió, esquivó a las personas que estaban allí, Ginny y Luna preparando té y algunas cosas para comer, Fleur levitando platos y tazones; y siguió de largo hasta el jardín. La noche era clara, la luna estaba casi llena. Seguramente si la batalla hubiera sido la noche siguiente, Remus se hubiera salvado convertido en lobo.

Apoyado contra un árbol, fumando con lentitud, con la cabeza inclinada estaba Draco.

Harry dudó un instante antes de continuar hasta darle el alcance.

Draco había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que siguiera sus instintos, solo que esta vez esos instintos no habían bastado.

—Muchos se salvaron, Potter, no pienses solo en los que se han ido —le dijo Draco en cuanto lo vio. Nunca había visto a Harry tan acabado. Aunque no lo había visto mucho después de aquella vez.

—No me interesa los que se han salvado, no es con ellos con los que cargo.

—Fueron los mortífagos los que los mataron, no tú.

—Yo pude defenderlos, hacer más.

Draco lo encaró, su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo con lentitud y luego le tendió el paquete de cigarros.

Harry aceptó el paquete y encendió uno con su varita, nunca había fumado antes, pero no quiso rechazar el ofrecimiento.

—Lo lamento —dijo luego de un largo rato Draco, antes de encender otro cigarro —, debí poder llegar a tiempo con la información.

—Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Malfoy… todos estarán agradecidos, se salvó mucha gente de todas maneras.

—No hice lo suficiente —Draco suspiró —un par de amigos han muerto esta noche… Ellos nunca supieron que yo no los había traicionado.

—Pero seguimos aquí, y es lo importante —Harry apagó el cigarro con su bota y miró hacia la casa iluminada. Draco había abandonado el colegio la noche después de que estuvieron juntos, en compañía de Snape y de todos los mortífagos, luego de matar a Dumbledore.

Por un tiempo Harry se sintió engañado y usado, hasta que encontraron un pergamino que Dumbledore había hechizado para que fuera encontrado tres meses después de su muerte. Allí confesaba un montón de cosas, entre ellas la lealtad de Snape y de Draco.

—No tengo que volver al cuartel hasta mañana —le comentó Draco luego de un momento.

Tras batallas así de grandes lo usual era escapar hacia algún lugar seguro, no atraer a nadie hacia el cuartel de Voldemort, así que no tenía miedo de pasar la noche fuera. Después de todos los horrores que se vivían allí una noche, hasta en una cueva, era bienvenida.

—¿Tienes dónde ir? —le preguntó Harry luego de un momento más.

—Sí, tengo una habitación arrendada en una pensión muggle. Está protegida y puedo aparecer allí directamente, ¿y tú? ¿Piensas quedarte aquí, en medio de este alboroto?

—Estaré bien.

—Mentira. —Draco apagó el cigarro con rabia y miró a Potter —. Esta guerra nos va matar a todos, de una u otra manera, gane quien gane, ya estamos perdidos.

—Lo sé.

Harry suspiró y encendió un cigarro más, pese a que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

—Descansa, Malfoy. Tu información sirvió y mucho —reiteró Harry luego de un rato.

Draco asintió y estuvo a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando vio a Harry nuevamente, su mirada cansada, su mejilla sangrando.  
Suspiró profundamente.

—Siempre te encuentro en noches como esta, cuando parece que el mundo pronto se acabará y moriré.

—No moriremos esta noche —rebatió Harry.

—Pero tal vez sí mañana —Draco extendió una mano y tocó la mano de Harry —. Necesitas descansar.

Harry no dudó ni por un momento, con Draco, pese a todo, nunca dudaba. Ni siquiera cuando había participado y escapado con los mortífagos. Draco le dijo “sigue tus instintos” y ellos le decían que Draco no era uno de ellos realmente. Se alegró tanto cuando descubrió que no era un mortífago real. Aunque luego se asustó cuando entendió las implicaciones de eso.

Aparecieron en una habitación oscura, Harry sentía la magia protegiéndolo y eso lo tranquilizó más aún.

Draco lo desvistió con calma y tranquilidad, luego lo guió al baño y lo metió en la bañera, llena de agua caliente y burbujas, un instante después Draco se desprendió de sus ropas también y se metió a su lado, ambos se apoyaron en una de las paredes y suspiraron. Cuando salieron de allí estaban demasiado agotados. Desnudos se metieron entre las sábanas. Sin decir mucho, se abrazaron y, uno en brazos del otro, durmieron de largo hasta el amanecer, esperando que las pesadillas que normalmente los acosaban los dejaran tranquilos al menos por una noche.

 

 


	5. Capítulo 5: Un beso verdadero

Título: Hasta el fin del mundo (5/7)  
  
  
Autor: Zafy  
  
  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Personaje/Pairing/Grupo: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
  
  
Resumen:Momentos difíciles, muerte, guerra. Los encuentros de Harry y Draco durante la guerra.  
  
  
  
Advertencias: Mención a muerte de algunos personajes.  
  
  
  
Nota de Autor: !Felicidades, Fandom_insano! Este es un fic de 7 partes, son viñetas de los encuentros de Draco y Harry durante la guerra... Espero que los disfruten, iré colgando uno por día.  
  


**5**

  
**Horcrux: un beso verdadero**

El pasillo era largo y siniestro, a su lado Malfoy caminaba con majestuosidad, como en casa, sin parecer para nada asustado o alterado. ¿Cómo Malfoy lo conseguía? Harry lo envidiaba por eso, pero sabía que ese autocontrol lo había ganado a fuerza, aprendiendo por arriesgar su vida día sí y día también. La gratitud llenó su pecho; Malfoy estaba arriesgando su vida por la causa, no por Harry, por la causa. Aunque Malfoy nunca lo admitiría.

Draco y él solo habían hablado una vez sobre eso; la primera vez que vio a Malfoy luego de que descubrieran que era un espía para la Orden.

  
_—Los Malfoy no tenemos amo, Potter —le había dicho Draco aquella tarde, cuando se encontraron por fin, cuando Harry lo había llevado a un lugar aparte para hablar sin que sus amigos los escucharan y le había preguntado qué demonios estaba haciendo metido en la guarida de Voldemort como espía —, y estoy luchando por eso. Nosotros no tenemos amo —repitió el chico, sus ojos eran decididos. Harry notó cuánto había crecido y madurado._  
 _—No debes arriesgarte, puedes huir ahora, te ayudaremos a salir de aquí —le había respondido, sin embargo, Harry._  
 _Draco había negado con la cabeza._  
 _—Mi familia aún está aquí, mi padre corre peligro en prisión y mi madre es muy fuerte, pero no la haré recorrer el mundo perseguidos por estos locos._  
 _Harry nunca había admirado tanto a Draco como en ese momento. Tenía una familia y la protegía de la mejor manera que podía._  
—Izquierda —masculló Draco en un susurro en medio del pasillo, solo había una pared, pero Harry ya había aprendido a no creer en lo que veía.  
Atravesaron un muro que parecía de gelatina, su piel se refrescó, pero no se mojó, ni su ropa; y su capa de invisibilidad permaneció en el mismo lugar.  
Harry se quitó la capa y miró asombrado la cámara en la que se encontraba; había oro por todos lados, joyas y objetos extraños y llamativos.  
—No toques nada, Potter —le atajó Draco en cuanto ya Harry levantaba la mano para agarrar una corona que le parecía graciosa.  
—Lo siento.  
—Tú y tu manía de andar agarrando sin preguntar —resopló Draco —. Solo los de sangre Black podemos.  
—Yo también tengo sangre Black —replicó Harry.  
—Directa, Potter, no seas tan pagado de ti mismo —negó Draco mientras miraba alrededor —. Entonces, ¿ves algo que necesites?  
—Aun no —Harry comenzó a caminar con cuidado por la bóveda, eventualmente le pedía a Draco que le ayude a mover algunas cosas, tardaron mucho más rato del esperado, pero al final encontraron lo que necesitaban.  
—Una simple y fea copa —gruñó Draco mientras guardaba la copa en el interior de su capa —Bien, vamos, Potter.  
Harry asintió y se puso la capa nuevamente. El plan era descabellado, pero Draco pensaba que era posible y Harry había aprendido a confiar en sus criterios. Una línea invisible los unía, un hilo mágico que hacía que Gringotts pensara que Harry era el esclavo de Malfoy, y teniendo esa condición, su magia no era tomada en cuenta.  
—¡Prácticamente serás un elfo doméstico! ¡Si a Malfoy se le da la gana, no te liberará nunca! —había gritado horrorizado Ron mientras Malfoy explicaba el plan. Draco no le hizo caso, ya que en realidad no le hablaba a él o a Hermione, solo a Harry, que pensó que no era tan mala idea.  
Salir de Gringgots fue mucho más complicado, pues los magos sabían que Malfoy era parte de los mortífagos, uno de los más cercanos al Lord y muchos se detenían a saludarlo y tratar de ser amables para conseguir sus favores.  
Mientras lo veía tratar con desprecio a un par de brujas que lo saludaron y lo quisieron invitar por un trago, Harry se preguntó si es que alguna vez realmente podría hablar con él. Hablar en serio, no en medio del dolor y desesperanza. Preguntarle si tenía novia o novio; si le gustaba el chocolate o la fresa… Si alguna vez podrían ser normales.  
Draco recorrió el atrio del banco y cuando llegó a la puerta tomó una bocanada de aire, ahora venía una parte difícil; desde que la guerra había empezado el callejón se había llenado de mendigos, magos y brujas sin tener a donde ir y que pensaban que allí encontrarían ayuda. Se pegó un poco más a Potter y jaló del hilo invisible. Hubiera querido aparecerlos allí mismo, pero el Lord había tomado control de la magia del callejón.  
Harry sintió como era golpeado por el hombro contra la pared y miró hacia delante, el camino nunca le había parecido tan largo, sobre todo cuando al fondo divisó a Bella, caminando con ese aire soberbio que tenía, como si todo el mundo alrededor fuera indigno para ella.  
—Mierda —jadeó Draco mientras empujaba a Harry hacia el interior de un callejón, se puso la capucha, cubriendo su rubio cabello y los pegó a ambos hacia el rincón. Cualquiera pensaría que era un mago loco o borracho. En esos tiempos abundaban.  
Harry jadeó al sentir, pese a la capa de invisibilidad, el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo, sus rostros estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro y Harry aprovechó estar protegido por la capa para estudiar con atención a Draco. Ellos casi nunca estaban juntos y solos; la última vez fue tras la batalla en que Voldemort tomó Hogsmade, donde murieron tantos. Esa madrugada ambos habían dormido juntos, uno en brazos del otro. Al amanecer Harry partió de vuelta a su horrible realidad, donde debía seguir adelante con la búsqueda de los Horcrux, y Draco volvió al cuartel de los mortífagos, a continuar con su parte.  
El cabello de Draco estaba mucho más largo, aunque lo usaba sujeto con una cinta negra, algunos mechones caían hacia el frente, estaba sin afeitar, pero no notabas eso a menos que estuvieras tan cerca como estaban ellos. Sus labios rosados estaban apretados y sus ojos entrecerrados.  
Draco evitó pensar en lo cerca que él y Potter estaban; no habían estado tan cerca desde varios meses atrás, cuando habían dormido juntos. Al amanecer había visto a Potter vestirse y salir, una parte de él se había sentido aliviada de no tener que mantener una conversación con Potter, pero la otra se había sentido resentida de ser abandonado de esa manera.  
Sintió la mano de Harry sobre su pecho y no pudo evitar jadear por la sorpresa.  
—Ni intentes ponerte caliente ahora, Potter —masculló Draco —mi tía pasará en un instante.  
—No me estaba poniendo caliente —replicó Harry, agradeció estar bajo la capa de invisibilidad para que Draco no notara su sonrojo.  
El momento se extendió por lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, y entonces Draco se apartó de él.  
—Vamos, ya se fue, espero que no a Gringots; si es así es porque sabe que tomé su llave.  
Harry asintió pero luego recordó que Malfoy no podía verlo.  
—Vamos.  
Draco y él caminaron hasta las afueras del callejón Diagon y luego por un buen tramo en el Londres muggle, hasta llegar al edificio abandonado de donde habían partido. Era aparentemente un antiguo centro de oficinas que había quedado en ruinas. Draco entró primero y lo siguió Harry en silencio, no se detuvieron hasta el tercer piso, el único sitio amoblado; solo entonces Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.  
—Aunque me encanta la idea de que seas mi esclavo —susurró Draco mientras levantaba la varita, tengo que irme.  
—Qué gracioso, Malfoy —replicó Harry, y se quedó quieto mientras Draco ejecutaba una serie de complicados movimientos para librar a Harry del hechizo.  
—Y ahora sí, esta es la fea copa que espero sirva de gran cosa para acabar con el mal nacido —Draco le entregó la copa a Harry sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, le habían dicho que era un objeto lleno de magia negra y que pertenecía al Lord. Bastó decirle que era un paso más para estar cerca de destruirlo como para aceptar la misión sin siquiera preguntar las implicancias de la misma.  
Harry tomó la copa y la metió en su morral, luego miró a Draco, parecía ligeramente incómodo.  
—Gracias. Espero que esto no te meta en problemas. Si es que algo te pasa yo no me lo perdonaría.  
—Deja de hacer eso, Potter, no te culpes por cada muerte o por cada cosa que pasa; cada uno de nosotros está en la posición en la que está porque así lo decidió, no por ti. No seas egocéntrico.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos y asintió, antes de darse la vuelta para salir, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se lo pensó mejor y volteó para ver a Draco.  
—Gracias de todas maneras.  
Draco asintió y no pudo resistirlo, se acercó hasta Harry lo tomó de la barbilla, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso. Un beso lento y suave. No como los otros pocos besos salvajes que se habían dado en el pasado, esto era diferente.  
Harry se sujetó de los brazos de Draco y aceptó con calma sus labios, disfrutó de su sabor y su olor, de la calma que este le producía, hasta que el beso, por sí solo, terminó.  
—¿Y eso? —preguntó Harry, aún con los ojos entrecerrados.  
—Por si muero mañana, o pronto, quisiera poder recordar un beso de verdad contigo.  
Harry sonrió y asintió.  
–Gracias por darme este recuerdo también.   
Draco asintió y se desapareció, no tenía sentido ponerse sentimental en esos momentos. O nunca. Potter y él no entraban en la descripción de románticos.


	6. Capítulo 6: Promesa

**Título:**  Hasta el fin del mundo (6/7)  
  
  
  
  
 **Autor:**  Zafy  
  
  
  
  
 **Fandom:**  Harry Potter  
  
  
  
  
 **Personaje/Pairing/Grupo:**  Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
  
  
  
  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
  
  
  
  
 **Resumen:** Momentos difíciles, muerte, guerra. Los encuentros de Harry y Draco durante la guerra.  
  
  
  
  
 **Advertencias** : Mención a muerte de algunos personajes.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**6**   
**Promesa**   


****

—¡Has perdido completamente la cabeza¡ —gritó Bill mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza.

Harry temblaba de rabia y frustración, el haber destruido el último Horcrux no significaba nada para él, ¡nada!, si es que Draco no sobrevivía a esa guerra.

—Yo nunca les he pedido que me sigan, que me ayuden o que me apoyen —siseó Harry, Hermione lo quiso tomar del brazo pero él se soltó; Ron retrocedió un paso, seguro que él entendía el nivel de rabia que sentía Harry en ese momento —, y no se los estoy pidiendo ahora. Así como tampoco permiso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Harry los observó un instante, todos los que quedaban de la orden y del E.D. estaban allí, todos los que aún sobrevivían. Tras ellos casi pudo ver a todos los que esa maldita guerra se había llevado. Sentía el peso de la muerte de cada uno de ellos. Y lo aceptaba. Pero no podría soportar la muerte de Draco.

Caminó con pasos decididos a lo largo de la estrecha sala, antes de llegar a la puerta Hermione y Ron estaba a su lado, les quiso decir que no tenían que hacerlo, pero estaba seguro de que ellos ya lo sabían.

—Vamos, acabemos con esto de una vez —dijo Harry, sus amigos asintieron y salieron de la casa.  
El frío invernal era intenso, la nieve y el viento hacía difícil que caminaran, Hermione tomó a cada uno de un brazo y caminaron hasta el callejón habilitado para las apariciones. Ninguno dijo nada mientras Harry aparecía en el lugar especificado por Snape.

_No sabemos cómo lo supo. Creo que los de Gringotts dijeron algo de una visita a la cámara de Bellatrix. Ella ha descubierto todo y ha tomado prisionero a Draco. Dice que vale más vivo que muerto; pero también que vivo no quiere decir entero. Dice que ha llamado al Lord y que vendrá; y que Potter también lo hará._ Harry había estado casi seguro de que la voz de Snape tembló un poco  _Yo he querido tomar su lugar, tengo poción multijugos, pero Draco se resiste. Lo torturará y… no puedo responder por lo que pasará luego._

Snape les había dado todas las coordenadas para que llegaran, estaba dispuesto a descubrirse como espía con tal de sacar a Draco de allí. Y Harry también estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de rescatar a Draco.

Se aparecieron en las afueras de Dundee; tenían que caminar varios kilómetros antes de llegar al castillo que el Lord había escogido como refugio. Snape siempre los había mantenido al tanto de su ubicación, pero ellos no habían pensado siquiera en atacar porque tenían que destruir los horcrux. Y habían destruido el último unas horas antes.

*

  
Draco parpadeó confundido, lamentablemente el dolor agudo en su espalda le recordó donde estaba, y que estaba pasando.

—Mierda —siseó, mientras jalaba sus brazos, ambos estaban en alto y sujetos a la pared, la argolla de metal le lastimaba las muñecas.

—Eso debiste pensar antes, querido sobrino —siseó Bella, mientras lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada; Draco llevaba tiempo pensando que su tía se había vuelto loca, pero nunca la había visto tan loca como en ese momento.

—Yo no he hecho nada.

—¡Sí lo has hecho! —gritó Bella. Un rayo rojo salió de su varita y Draco apretó los dientes ante la sensación de ser cortado en miles de pedazos; su garganta ardió cuando ya no pudo contener más los gritos y realmente deseó estar muerto.

—Loca —jadeó cuando Bella al fin lo liberó de la maldición, Draco sintió sus piernas temblar y cayó de rodillas, las cadenas mágicas se extendieron lo suficiente para no tirar sus brazos demasiado. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Draco sabía que iba a morir. Y probablemente no rápidamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Draco? —preguntó Bella, inclinándose hacia delante, con un par de dedos largos y retorcidos le levantó el rostro —, mi bello e inteligente Draco… ¿cómo te has vendido a Potter y a su causa? ¿Qué te llevó a traicionar a los tuyos de esa manera? Al Lord, nuestro señor… que es tan sublime…

Draco la miró a los ojos, con rabia y desafío.

—Los Malfoy no tenemos amo. Yo no tengo ningún amo —le gruñó, antes de escupirla.  
Bella se apartó de un salto, con una mano temblorosa sacó un pañuelo y se limpió el rostro, mientras observaba a Draco con furia.

—Esto me lo vas a pagar…

*

  
Snape parecía más pálido que nunca mientras los guiaba, varita en mano, a través de una red de túneles que habían descubierto unos meses atrás, cuando el Lord fijó su cuartel allí; con tiempo y esfuerzo, Draco y é los habían acondicionado para la Orden, previendo el  día que por fin se llevara la batalla final.

—Draco está es las mazmorras, un piso arriba —explicaba Snape con voz fría, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

—Tanto Narcissa como Lucius piensan que está en una misión; nadie les ha dicho nada, aunque sospecho que Bella no tardará en hacérselos saber. Ella ya ha llamado al Lord, cuando él llegue, el castillo dejará de ser un lugar habilitado para la aparición y desaparición.

—¿Qué pasa con los Malfoy? Lucius y Narcissa digo —explicó Hermione —¿En qué bando están?

—Narcissa está en su propio bando. Lucius irá donde Narcissa le diga, aunque proteste un poco. Draco tenía planeado sacarlos pronto de aquí… Teníamos un buen plan, pero entonces…

Snape volteó a ver a Harry y negó con la cabeza. Harry sabía que silenciosamente Snape lo acusaba de lo que había pasado, después de todo él había convencido a Draco de llevarlo a Gringotts.

—¿Podríamos sacarlo ahora, antes de que llegue  _el-que-no-debe ser-nombrado_  entonces? —preguntó Ron.

—Si logran quitarle el juguete a Bella, sí —resopló Snape.

Harry se encogió en su sitio un instante. Habían encontrado magos y brujas torturados por Bella, ninguno cuerdo, ninguno entero… muy pocos vivos.

—Iremos a… —Harry se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, el sonido de pasos los hizo girar con las varitas en alto, se sorprendieron al ver primero a Billy, luego a Ginny y más atrás a Cho, Luna, Neville y más y más de los miembros de la Orden y del E.D.

—Lamentamos lo que pasó —le dijo Billy, con voz seria —, no debimos dudar en venir por Draco y atacar el Castillo.

Varios asintieron, apoyando a Billy.

—Sí, el momento ha llegado, Harry, nosotros distraeremos a todos, tú ve por Draco —le dijo Neville, dando un paso al frente —Esto debe acabar hoy.

Harry apretó los labios y asintió, Hermione y Ron se pegaron más a él, como dándole a entender que sin ellos no iría a ningún lado.

—Si ya terminó el momento Grffyndor… —Snape resopló y continuó el camino, seguido ahora no solo del trío maravilla, sino también de todos los aliados de la orden. Se preguntó si es que verdaderamente había llegado el momento.

*

  
—¿A quién le entregaste lo que sacaste de mi cámara, Draco? —preguntó Bella, Draco se retorció en el suelo; las cadenas que lo sujetaban de los brazos habían desaparecido, aunque eso no servía de mucho, igual no podía moverse, estaba demasiado lastimado.

—Mátame si quieres, no te diré nada.

—Mataré a tus padres entonces. Y te haré observarlo —le dijo Bella, inclinándose sobre él.  
Draco sonrió con satisfacción.

—Inténtalo. Si es que los encuentras. —Draco había conseguido sacar a sus padres del Castillo un día antes. No se lo había confiado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Snape. Ellos lo esperarían en un pueblo de Francia; él les había dicho que aguarden por un mes… Sabía que probablemente no llegaría y que tras varios meses ellos entenderían y continuarían solos. Draco imaginaba que pronto caería y no le daría a nadie el arma para amenazarlo.  
Bella lo miró con rabia, levantó la varita con más odio que antes, si es que eso era posible, y lanzó otro hechizo sobre él.

Draco se sentía al borde de la inconciencia, los cabellos húmedos le caían sobre los ojos y pudo ver, a través de ellos, como su tía salía de la celda, con pasos rápidos y los puños apretados. Se permitió soltar una carcajada, seguramente la última de su vida, pues en cuanto su tía volviera lo mataría.

Su mente voló a la última vez que había visto a Harry y al último beso que se habían dado. Realmente era un buen recuerdo.

*

  
—Aquí nos tenemos que separar, Potter —dijo Snape, delante de él había varios caminos —Hacia la derecha quedan las mazmorras, a la izquierda saldremos al patio del Castillo.

—Todos irán contigo, pónganse a buen recaudo… cuando el Lord aparezca lo emboscaremos.

—¿Ya es seguro hacerlo? —preguntó Snape, mirando a la gente de atrás. Eran muchos más de los que había imaginado.

—Ya es seguro hacerlo —afirmó Harry —, primero sacaré a Draco y lo pondré en un lugar seguro.

Snape apretó los labios y asintió.

Harry no esperó a más y siguió por el camino que Snape le indicó, mientras los otros se iban hacia el patio. Quisiera decir que estaba asustado porque pronto enfrentaría al Lord, porque había llegado ese momento en su vida en que todo se decidiría; sin embargo solo podía estar asustado por Draco y por no encontrarlo a tiempo.

Harry caminó con rapidez, Hermione y Ron a su lado iluminaban el camino hacia los lados, temerosos de encontrarse con algún mortífago. Ese camino, en teoría, sería fácil hasta varios metros más adentro, cuando llegaran a las mazmorras, entonces tendrían que enfrentarse a unos cuantos guardias;  esperaban que Bella hubiera abandonado por el momento a Draco, en espera del Lord.

El primero hechizo casi le da a Ron, Harry lo lanzó a un lado mientras Hermione creaba un hechizo de protección.

La batalla fue corta. Los mortífagos eran más, pero ellos eran ágiles y listos, sabían trabajar en equipo y tenían una meta clara.

Aún así les tomó cierto tiempo desarmar y sujetar a todos; y tuvieron suerte, Bella había salido antes de que ellos llegaran.

Los calabozos estaban llenos de magos y brujas, todos se apartaban de las rejas en cuanto los veían aparecer; llegaron hasta el fondo y en la última celda lo encontraron, en medio del piso de piedra, con el cabello rubio manchado por la sangre, la ropa hecha tirones y más de una herida sangrante.

—Mierda —jadeó Ron, imaginando, al igual que Harry y Hermione, que habían llegado tarde —, lo siento, compañero.  
Harry se había quedado quieto en su sitio, parecía que nada lo haría moverse de allí, Draco no podía estar muerto porque… porque simplemente no podía estarlo.

—No está muerto —informó Hermione en ese momento, Draco se retorció lentamente y se dejó caer hacia un lado.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry, corriendo y dejándose caer a su lado. Le quitó el cabello del rostro con cuidado, tenía un ojo morado, el labio partido y varias marcas de uñas en la mejilla.

—Hey, tú —respondió Draco, abriendo los ojos, a su alrededor todo se sentía raro, no sentía ya tanto dolor —mira, que nos encontramos en cada situación…

—No es el momento adecuado para ponerte caliente —sonrió apretadamente Harry, mientras le acomodaba la túnica, tratando de encontrar dónde estaban las heridas. Tenía tantas.

Draco quiso soltar una carcajada, pero se ahogó y tuvo que toser.

—Si pudiera, Potter, te tomaría de la mano y te llevaría a recorrer el mundo en escoba. No pararíamos nunca… nunca… hasta el fin del mundo—Draco casi podía sentir el viento en el rostro, el olor de ciudades diferentes, escuchar la risa de Harry a su lado… —Sería tan entretenido…

—Ni se te ocurra morirte —protestó Harry y sin importar lo mucho que seguramente estaba sorprendiendo a sus amigos, se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de Draco. Sangre y lágrimas. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Normalmente él no lloraba. Aunque había llorado delante de Draco un par de veces. Y entonces sus lágrimas y su sangre se habían mezclado, tal como en este momento, solo que antes aún estaban sanos, la guerra no les había destrozado el corazón ni la inocencia.

—Harry —Hermione puso una mano en su hombro, apartándolo —puedo ayudarlo, creo, pero hay que darnos prisa.

Harry asintió y soltó a Draco que había cerrado los ojos y parecía inconsciente. Ron se arrodilló junto a él y ambos esperaron en silencio, mientras Hermione ejecutaba hechizos sobre el cuerpo desmadejado de Draco.

  
[   
](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/276546.html)   



	7. Capítulo 7: Hasta el fin del mundo

**Título:**  Hasta el fin del mundo (7/7)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Autor:**  Zafy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fandom:**  Harry Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Personaje/Pairing/Grupo:**  Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Resumen:** Momentos difíciles, muerte, guerra. Los encuentros de Harry y Draco durante la guerra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Advertencias** : Mención a muerte de algunos personajes.  
  
  


  
**Hasta el fin del mundo**

****

Cuatro meses después aún se podía sentir los estragos de la guerra. El mundo mágico estaba siendo reconstruido poco a poco, muchos habían perdido todo lo que tenían, familias, hermanos, hermanas, novios, hijos y amigos habían desaparecido junto con propiedades y oro.

Pero la vida continuaba. Se habían librado de un gran mal gracias a un chico de apenas dieciocho años. El nombre de Harry Potter era sinónimo de valentía y victoria. De quien nadie, exceptuando a los más cercanos de la Orden, había escuchado nada tras la batalla final.

Draco sintió la alarma de aparición en el jardín y sacó su varita. Caminó lentamente hasta la entrada y antes de poder espiar por la ventana, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Draco, soy Harry.

—Debí imaginarlo —susurró Draco, mientras abría la puerta. Se obligó a no sentirse aliviado ni contento. Era Potter, eso era todo.

Y allí, delante suyo, después de varios meses de aislamiento, estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry, usaba ropa muggle y traía dos escobas en la mano, pegadas la una a la otra. Tras la guerra Harry se había alejado de todos, Draco sabía, porque Snape le había dicho, que había preguntado por él y su salud, pero nada más.

—Hola —susurró con timidez Harry, Draco se veía tan recuperado como le habían dicho que estaba y eso era un alivio. La última vez que lo había visto el chico parecía a punto de morir.

—Potter —asintió Draco, confundido. Durante un tiempo pensó que Harry aparecería, que vendría a verlo, pero nada de eso había pasado. Luego temió que no estuviera bien, que decir que había sobrevivido no era más que un engaño de la Orden para mantener a la gente tranquila, pero entonces el mismo Snape le juró que lo había visto, pero que Harry había tenido que ir, con sus amigos, a terminar de hacer algo para asegurarse que Voldemort no volviera. Y Draco se había sujetado a esa teoría con uñas y dientes. Sin entenderse muy bien, rogaba porque fuera cierta.  
Harry caminó hacia el interior de la casa, era pequeña, bien iluminada y con pocos muebles. Apoyó las escobas en la pared más cercana y luego volvió a mirar a Draco, parecía sorprendido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco con cuidado —ellos dijeron que tú tuviste que irte.

Harry asintió y luego tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Draco… yo vine porque… yo… —Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, algo que le parecía tan fuera de lugar después de todo lo que habían vivido.

—Ven aquí —susurró Draco, jalando a Harry hasta sus brazos y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Harry suspiró y pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Draco, su olor era algo que había querido recordar durante los últimos meses, cuando había tenido que partir.

Draco inclinó el rostro y besó primero el cuello, siguió subiendo mientras la piel de Harry se estremecía, hasta la mandíbula y luego hacia la mejilla. Observó a Harry, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándolo atentamente, antes de inclinarse y besarlo en los labios, sus bocas se acoplaron inmediatamente, sus labios y sus lenguas se reconocieron, se besaron, mordieron y lamieron. Antes de ser conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, ambos estaban sobre el sofá, Draco sobre Harry, apretándolo y buscando quitarle la ropa.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez lo haremos sobre una cama —preguntó Harry entre jadeos, mientras le quitaba la camiseta a Draco, sus manos acariciaron con lentitud el pecho pálido, surcado por algunas cicatrices que no se habían podido evitar. Se preguntó cuántas de ellas eran por la última tortura de Bellatrix.

Draco sonrió de lado y se puso en pie, extendió una mano y jaló a Harry.

—Es un buen momento para poner en práctica tus locuras —dijo mientras le quitaba la sudadera y la camiseta a Harry.  
Lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó a la habitación, las cortinas abiertas y el sol del atardecer iluminaba todo en color anaranjado.  
Harry se dejó guiar hasta el pie de la cama y permitió que Draco le terminara de quitar la ropa; sonrió nerviosamente cuando quedó completamente desnudo delante de él.

Draco le dio un beso en los labios y se apartó para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa. Harry lo abrazó, sus pieles calientes se encontraron y parecieron fundirse en besos y caricias mientras caían en la cama. Rodaron por ella y Harry dejó que Draco se acomodara entre sus piernas.  
Harry jadeó y se retorció cuando su erección y la de Draco se frotaron, y cuando se apartó, gruñó descontento.

—Sh… —Draco lo besó en los labios una vez más, antes de bajar lentamente por el cuello y los hombros —, esta vez tenemos tiempo… mucho tiempo —susurró mientras mordisqueaba una de sus tetillas.

Harry se arqueó y gimió mucho más fuerte, una de sus manos se enterró en la rubia y larga cabellera, mientras la otra apretaba las sábanas.  
Draco siguió bajando hasta su ombligo y más abajo aún, lamió la unió de la cadera y la pierna y esquivó la erección de Harry, continuando hasta la pierna.

—Draco…

Harry abrió las piernas mucho más mientras Draco se acomodaba entre ellas y le empujaba las rodillas hacia arriba. Draco y él nunca habían llegado a compartir ese tipo de intimidad pese a todo lo que habían vivido juntos, pero aún así no se sentía nervioso, se sentía como si al fin hubiera llegado a casa.

Draco lamió con lentitud la parte interior de la pierna de Harry y subió hasta sus testículos, pasó la lengua sobre uno y luego sobre otro, antes de subir hasta la erección de Harry y besarla hasta llegar a la punta.

—Oh, Merlín bendito —Harry apretó los puños y esperó sinceramente no correrse demasiado rápido.

Draco bajó nuevamente por los testículos y levantó un poco las caderas de Harry, que se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna. Su lengua bajó un poco más y llegó a la pequeña y rosada entrada. Sus labios rondaron alrededor, mientras Harry se seguía retorciendo y agitando; empujó la lengua primero, después un dedo y otro más.

—Te necesito ahora… por favor —exclamó Harry tratando de levantar a Draco de los brazos.

—Y me tienes —le respondió Draco con una ligera sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas de Harry. Con una mano tomó la erección de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, mientras que con la otra mano guiaba su propia erección a la entrada de Harry.  
Harry siseó de dolor y placer mientras sentía a Draco entrando en él; su cuerpo se debatía entre las sensaciones de ser abierto y masturbado a la vez.

Draco se empujó lenta pero firmemente, hasta que logró entrar por completo en él, entonces se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en los labios, acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus hombros, y cuando Harry comenzó a mover las caderas, supo que era el momento.  
Se adaptaron el uno al otro con rapidez, cada uno buscando el placer del otro, besándose y mordiéndose, acariciándose en todos lados, sus manos entrelazadas, sus labios chocando constantemente, hasta que el placer fue tal que no pudieron contenerse.

Harry se acarició con rapidez mientras Draco, tomando sus piernas en alto, se empujaba erráticamente, hasta que ambos se corrieron.

Draco cayó sobre el pecho de Harry y se abrazó a él, no había querido admitírselo, pero había temido que Harry nunca volviera, no solo de aquella última misión sino que no volviera a sus brazos, a su lado. Su historia era muy extraña, pero Draco no quería que terminara. Se sujetó con fuerza a Harry, esperando no tener que soltarlo nunca más.

—Estos meses… —Harry acarició el cabello de Draco y suspiró de felicidad —, no tienes ni idea de cuánto he pensado en ti.

—¿Y qué pensabas exactamente, Potter? —preguntó Draco, levantándose de su cómodo lugar y acomodándose a un lado de la cama, Harry se giró lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

—Pensaba en que sí que somos raros —respondió Harry y Draco sonrió —, también en todo esto de lo que nunca queremos hablar… y pienso que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo. De hablar de esto.  
Draco frunció el ceño y se dejó caer de espaldas.

—¿Quieres terminar con esto sin nombre que tenemos? Si lo quieres hacer, adelante, hazlo.

—¡No! —protestó Harry, inclinándose sobre Draco —, claro que no, es lo último que quiero en realidad.

Draco lo miró en silencio, no animándose a decir nada.

—No sé por qué te besé en cuarto año… ni por qué pasaron todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, solo sé que estuviste allí cuando lo necesitaba… que todo este tiempo, desde sexto año para ser más precisos, solo me la he pasado pensando en matar a Voldemort y en estar contigo; y ya que hice una de ellas, ahora quiero intentar lo segundo.

—¿Soy el segundo en tu lista? —le preguntó Draco con una ceja arqueada.

—No —Harry puso los ojos en blanco cuando Draco soltó una carcajada, pero continuó —, es solo que necesitaba acabar con él para estar contigo. Sobre todo porque tú decidiste meterte de espía… ¡No sabes lo enojado que estaba por eso!; no podía ponerte en peligro buscándote más de lo estrictamente necesario. ¡Realmente me moría por hacerlo!, solo que me pareció un riesgo demasiado grande.

—Vaya…

—Cuando te encontré en esas mazmorras yo pensé… temí que… —Harry se inclinó y lo besó en los labios con fuerza —, saber que mientras más rápido matara a Voldemort más rápido serías atendido me dio más impulso para terminar con todo.

—Harry…

—Sueño con tener tardes como estas, apartados del mundo, amándonos y hablando… jugando quidditch, leyendo… siendo aburridamente normales, sin preocuparnos por nada más que preparar la cena o cosas así.

—Eso sí que es una declaración de amor, Harry —sonrió Draco, aunque en el fondo sentía los mismos deseos.

—Cuando te encontré en la mazmorra dijiste que si pudieras, me tomarías de la mano y me llevarías a recorrer el mundo en escoba y…

—Y que no pararíamos hasta llegar al fin del mundo —susurró Draco, levantándose lo suficiente para empujar a Harry sobre la cama —, lo recuerdo. Era cierto.

—Genial —Harry se retorció un poco cuando las manos de Draco recorrieron su torso y bajaron hasta sus caderas —, yo he traído las escobas… quería saber si a oferta seguía en pie.

Draco, que se había inclinado para empezar a besarle el pecho, levantó el rostro y observó a Harry un instante antes de sonreír.

—Claro que sigue en pie.

  
*

  
_Chicos:_

_Después de varias semanas, ya hemos llegado a Marruecos. Demoramos un poco más de la cuenta en Francia, los padres de Draco parecían no querer dejarlo marchar… claro que no lo dijeron directamente, saben que Draco no se dejará mandar por ellos… él ya les ha demostrado que sabe tomar sus propias decisiones._

_Marruecos es un sitio muy caliente y desordenado, no entendemos ninguno de los letreros pero hemos encontrado un grupo de mochileros muy interesantes que saben más del idioma y del país… estamos pensando recorrerlo con ellos. Será divertido._

_Luego, ya que hemos cruzado el charco, como dicen ellos, vamos a seguir por el resto de África… bueno, por los lugares que se puedan recorrer, no queremos exponernos a muchos peligros._

_En su última carta me preguntaban si tenía fecha de regreso… Quiero decirles que los amo mucho, a ustedes, a los Weasley y a todos los amigos que están allá, pero por ahora solo quiero estar apartado de allí… sé que ustedes me comprenden. Draco y yo estamos bien y no queremos parar, según él mismo ha dicho, hasta llegar al fin del mundo… Ya veremos dónde queda eso._

_Sé que algún día volveré, volveremos juntos y nos quedaremos allí, pero por ahora esto es lo que ambos necesitamos._

_Saludos a todos y Draco, aunque diga que no, sé que les manda saludos también._

_Harry._

—¿Ya vienes a la cama? —preguntó Draco, acariciándole la espalda desnuda, hacía demasiado calor como para usar algo más que ropa interior en la habitación. Lo cual, en realidad para ellos era algo que les agradaba.

—Sí, mañana mandaré la carta.

—Espero que no les hayas estado mandando saludos míos... 

—No, para nada —sonrió Harry, a lo que Draco asintió complacido. 

Harry se puso en pie y abrazó a Draco, llevándolo de vuelta a la cama, se tendieron uno junto al otro y comenzaron a besarse con lentitud y calma… ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y se deleitaban disfrutando el uno del otro. Conociéndose, paseando, conociendo lugares y personas; y teniendo charlas interminables… y algún día, quizá, volverían a Inglaterra.

 

**FIN**


End file.
